Open Your Heart
by NathM
Summary: Glee chegou ao fim. Cory e Lea apenas se mostraram para o mundo. Mas se engana quem pensa que o caminho seria fácil para os dois. Uma história Monchele, com dramas e sentimentos diferentes. Eles vão ter que abrir o coração, e você também. Boa leitura!
1. Chapter 1

"Você consegue acreditar?" Ele perguntava colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Ainda não, mas acho que a hora em que realmente sair de mãos dadas com você, eu vou querer gritar para o mundo todo olhar pra gente." – Ela respondeu acariciando seu rosto.

"Duvido que você faça isso Senhorita Lea Michele"

Não me desafia Senhor Montheit não sabe do que sou capaz é?

Quero ver, ele respondeu fazendo – a pular entre os lençóis em cima dele, iniciando uma nova rodada de beijos e carinhos.

Lea Michele e Cory Montheit tinham bons motivos para estarem felizes nesta noite, após um romance de quase 3 anos com idas e vindas, boatos da imprensa, proibição de contrato, outros parceiros e parceiras, beijos escondidos, muito drama, eles finalmente tinham se acertado há pelo menos 1 ano, quando a terceira temporada começou e ela acabou seu namoro com Theo. Foi um ano longo e difícil para ambos, disfarçar não era, digamos uma das coisas mais fáceis para eles, principalmente para Lea, que mesmo não assumindo, tinha um baita ciúme dele. Era só uma menina aparecer flertando que ela ia marcar seu território. Os apartamentos, nunca foram tão visitados, Cory até largou seus companheiros de banda para morar sozinho, quer dizer, sozinho com praticamente uma mudança de coisas dela, dentro da sua casa. Mas ele não reclamava, pelo contrário.

Mas tudo acabaria amanhã. A grande festa para comemorar o final da terceira temporada, e a autorização para que eles assumissem o namoro. Ambos não iriam sair de Glee, a série irá continuar, e os dois, assim como Chris, Mark, Dianna e Darren, estavam partindo para Nova York, gravar o spin –off. A série continuaria com outros atores e alguns antigos. Com menos pressão, os dois se sentiam leves de protagonizar o spin e agora verdadeiramente poder protagonizar as suas vidas como casal.

Depois de mais uma rodada de sexo, Lea caiu exausto em seus ombros, e apenas repetiu antes de dormir.

"É amanhã, boa noite amor"

"Boa noite Lea, eu te amo"

É definitivamente, aquele seria um grande dia.

O capitulo final iria ao ar, e o elenco, convidados e imprensa se preparavam para uma grande festa, com direito a muito chororô, anúncios de novos personagens, e é claro o novo e comentado casal.

Lea estava no carro da produção, olhando pela janela. Cory se aproximou mais dela.

"Hey, você está nervosa?"

"Não, apenas com um sentimento estanho"

"Estranho como?" – Ele perguntou preocupado

"Como se algo fosse acontecer com a gente sabe? Vamos nos abrir pro mundo, e alguém pode interferir, não sei...só um aperto".

Cory passou os dedos no rosto dela..."Shhh, ninguém pode interferir, passamos tanto pra chegar até aqui, nada vai acontecer."

"Você está certo, é só uma bobagem minha." Lea o beijou, percebendo que tinham chegado, apenas disse: "Pronto?"

E ele: "Sempre"

A Revelação não foi um choque, pelo menos para os fãs que apenas acenavam o máximo que podiam quando viram eles de mãos dadas e trocando carinhos e beijinhos. A imprensa claro, foi em cima querendo saber detalhes, e eles apenas se limitaram a falar que estavam juntos, sem maiores informações aos curiosos.

A noite foi repleta de emoção, despedida, o último episódio trouxe recordes de audiência e um misto de saudade e alegria para todo elenco.

Mas a vida continuava, agora em Nova York, com os mesmos papéis, em um outro contexto, e uma nova vida a dois, para Lea e Cory.

Uma semana tinha se passado da revelação, os dois estavam no pique da mudança pra Nova York, Lea redecorando o antigo apartamento e Cory montando todo seu. Apesar da vontade imensa deles dividirem o mesmo teto, ambos concordavam que não seria bom pular etapas, eles queriam apenas namorar por enquanto e no futuro poder sim, ser marido e mulher realmente.

Os planos iam de vento e poupa, eles estavam de férias, com a nova série, teriam mais tempo, receberam outras propostas de trabalhos e filmes, o natal seria dentro de um mês, e ambos passariam no Canadá, Cory queria apresentar Lea a mãe agora "oficialmente" e passar um tempo na sua terra com ela.

Era uma quinta – feira quando Lea estava ajudando Cory a arrumar sua cozinha, depois de uma tarde de compras de utensílios.

"Eu nunca vou usar isso, nem sei pra que serve" Cory falava enquanto tirava um espremedor daqueles com 32455 mil funções que Lea insistiu que ele deveria ter em casa.

"Pare de implicar, pelo menos quando eu chegar aqui vou ter como cozinhar decentemente pra você, nada daqueles pegadores sem dentes que você tinha em Los Angeles"

Ele revirou os olhos, apenas mostrando a língua para ela, que retribuiu.

Os dois riram e estavam prestes a começar um beijo quando o celular de Cory tocou, e ele correu para atender.

"Alô, Cory?"

"Oi Christopher, tudo bem?"

Christopher era seu agente, assessor e acima de tudo grande amigo.  
>"Cory, nada bem, apenas ligue a TV no E! nesse exato momento"<p>

Cory correu pegar o controle remoto e em instantes jogou o celular e o controle no chão, enquanto ouvia a notícia.

Sarah Albert Grosfg é modelo, com apenas 25 anos ela é mãe de Caroline Grosfg, de 6 anos, a Canadense afirma ter tido relações com o protagonista de Glee Cory Monteith, atual namorado de Lea Michele, no período em que ele morava em seu País, e era um jovem um pouco violento.

"Eu precisava de um pouco mais de dinheiro, a carreira de modelo não estava me rendendo bem, então arrumei o emprego como garçonete em um bar que Cory frequentava toda noite, diariamente ele dava em cima de mim, mas eu nunca cedi, até que um dia ele bebeu um pouco de mais e me levou a força, não vou dizer que não queria, que não estava atraída com ele, foi meio rude, mas uma ótima noite, transamos e eu engravidei da Carol."

E a repórter perguntou: " Porque você só o procurou agora?"

"Eu casei com um ótimo cara, infelizmente, faleceu, ele assumiu Carol, mas agora eu to completamente sem dinheiro para cria-la" - A jovem chorava frente a TV, mas era um choro, perceptivelmente forjado.

"E o que você deseja?" – A repórter indagou

"Eu já o procurei, mas não tive resposta, Cory, eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas ela é sua filha, por favor, apenas reconhecer, por favor.

Cory sentou-se no sofá estarrecido, enquanto Lea de boca aberta apenas se posicionou na frente dele.

"O que é isso Cory? É verdade? Você a conhece? Ela te procurou?

"Não, não, eu não lembro, apenas não sei. Recebi um telefone esses dias, com muitas vozes, falando sobre algo, mas achei que era trote e desliguei, meu Deus."

Lea apenas derramou uma lágrima, pois então, descubra isso, enquanto isso, não quero saber de você.

"Lea, por favor, não vamos deixar isso atrap..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela já tinha batido a porta na sua cara.

Definitivamente, ele estava com problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele estava frito, isso, exatamente na linguagem bem popular, seu assessor já procurava um advogado, seu telefone não parava de tocar, os canais e sites de fofocas, só falavam disso, paparazzis se aglomeravam na sua porta, e Lea, não dava noticias há dois dias, dois longos dias.

Foram inúmeros recados e telefonemas, mais de 50 ligações, e nada dela.

Ela, por sua vez, só chorava, correu para a casa das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Edith e Marc era os únicos que poderiam socorre-la nesse momento.

"Acalme-se filha" - Edith dizia pela viségima vez.

"Mãe, não sei o que fazer, por um lado eu só quero estar ao lado dele, e por outro, eu tenho tantos medos"

Entre os soluções de Lea os abraços da mãe que complementava.

"Filha, ele é um ótimo rapaz, sabe o quanto seu passado foi complicado, você já sabia disso antes de assumir o namoro, e não há nada de tão errado assim, foi há 7 anos Lea, errar é humano.

"Eu sei mãe, eu apenas...não consigo vê - lo, no momento.

As duas ficaram ali, por horas até Lea, adormecer nos braços da mãe.

Há poucos kilomêtros dali, Cory sofria, estava dificil para ele, sua mãe já tinha ligado, e ele chorou absurdamente com ela, falou sobre seus medos, pediu desculpas pelo seu passado, e falou do medo de perder Lea.

Ann era uma mulher incrivel, ela tinha plena certeza do quanto seu filho tinha mudado, e apenas torcia e queria auxiliar o filho da melhor maneira que pudesse.

"Vá atrás dela, filho, fale o que você sente e o quanto precisa dela"

"Eu não sei...ela não atende em casa, deve estar nas casas dos pais."

"Então vá lá, você precisa descansar, na segunda - feira você vai enfrentar uma maratona e possivelmente, conhecer sua...que pode ser...sua filha" Ela hesitou um pouco para falar.

"Você está certa mãe, eu preciso dela."

Cory correu o mais depressa que pode para a casa dos pais de Lea, ele se dava muito bem com ambos, mas agora depois disso tudo, tinha medo de como reagiriam.

Cory apertou a campainha e foi recebido por Edith com um abraço.

"Oi Cory"

"Oi Edith, a Lea está por ai?"

"Não querido, ela dormiu as duas noites aqui, mas hoje saiu pela manhã e não retornou, talvez tenha ido pra casa do Jon"

Cory apenas sentou com a mão no rosto, desapontado por não encontrá-la

"Olhe, só queria dizer que estamos com você tá? E não se preocupe com Lea, ela vai aparecer, você apenas sabe o quanto ela é teimosa"

Ele compartilhou um sorriso com a sogra (ou ainda na sua cabeça, pensou. Era sogra ainda?).

Ele se despediu entrando no carro e discando no celular. Uma voz atendeu do outro lado.

"Oi Cory"

"Oi Jon, você está com a Lea?"

"Não, cara, ela apenas passou por aqui ontem, sinto muito"

"Tudo bem, eu apenas não encontro ela"

"Olha vou tentar ligar também, qualquer noticia te aviso, e só queria reforçar sobre sua situação, que qualquer coisa que precisar, estou por aqui.

"Obrigada Jon, por tudo"

Antes de desistir ele deu a última passada no apartamento dela, com a sua chave. Nem um sinal, nem de xícaras sujas, nada.

Triste e sem esperanças ele voltou pra seu apartamento, torcendo para que ela apenas, um dia o perdoasse.

Antes de abrir sua porta, ele notou uma luz acessa, e pensou indignidado. 'Não tenho capacidade nem pra lembrar de apagar uma luz, como vou conseguir cuidar de uma criança'.

Quando abriu a porta percebeu Lea sentada no seu sofá.

" Lea?" - Ele correu até ela.

"Cory, me desculpe" - Ela pulou nele, abraçando e beijando. "Eu sinto muito, eu quero ficar ao seu lado, eu apenas..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, ele interrompeu. "Eu que te devo desculpas, nunca quis que você no meio disso tudo, por um motivo como esse, por isso, eu apenas entendo se você quiser terminar comigo."

"Shhhh..." - Ela colocou o dedo na sua boa.

"Eu te amo, e estou com você"

"Pra sempre?"

"Pra sempre"

Os dois se entregaram aos beijos e carinhos, indo direto para o quarto de Cory, depois de amarem, antes de adormecerem fechando os olhos, ela apenas olhou Cory e disse: "Eu posso ir com você no exame segunda?" Ele acariciou seus braços: "Você vai se sentir bem?"

"Eu estou do seu lado, e do seu lado eu sempre me sinto bem"

Bom deixei um capitulo mais tranquilo, nos próximos Cory e Lea apenas tem que viver uma nova realidade! Obrigada a todos os alertas, comentários?


	3. Chapter 3

O final de semana nunca passou tão rápido, Cory e Lea tentavam em vão driblar a ansiedade e o incomodo que percorria a mente e o coração de ambos. Não que a sua relação estivesse ameaçada, pelo menos eles não imaginavam que estivesse.

Os dois decidiram se fechar para o mundo durante o sábado e o domingo, a única pessoa permitida a vê-los era o advogado de Cory que fez uma longa visita falando sobre os procedimentos que a Sarah a mãe da menina estava pedindo na justiça.

Após a visita do Dr. Ricardo, ambos se entregaram aos carinhos e procuraram passar o domingo juntos. Lea percebeu o quanto Cory estava aflito e perdido, ele por sua vez não queria mostrar insegurança a ela. E nesse jogo de não demonstrar sentimentos os dois terminaram a noite abraçados com as cabeças encostadas no travesseiro, olhos cerrados, mente fervendo, e lógico sem um pingo de sono.

O despertador tocou às 7h da manhã, Lea foi a primeira a levantar, seguida de Cory que depois de horas se revirando na cama finalmente tinha pegado no sono.

Ela se virou e verificou seu olhar perdido. Em um rápido momento ela passou os braços no pescoço dele, olhou profundamente nos seus olhos, aproximando o rosto o beijou apaixonadamente.

As palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento, ela só queria dizer que estava ali para ele.

A chegada na clínica foi menos assustadora do que esperava. Dr Ricardo estava na porta o esperando. Cory desceu de óculos escuros, seguida de Lea que também estava mais "disfarçada" para evitar que alguém os conhecesse. Não era momento para isso.

Logo na entrada Cory avistou o que temia, um alto homem de preto, (provavelmente um advogado?), a jovem Sarah e a (sua?) filha Caroline, a menina parecia triste com a cabeça baixa e Cory não pode deixar de notar as lágrimas que ela limpava.

Dr. Ricardo o puxou

- Cory primeiro você conversa com a Sarah e eu, assinamos os termos de responsabilidade do exame, porque ela é uma criança e depois fazemos a coleta.

Cory virou-se para Lea

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro, eu fico esperando, aqui.

Lea o abraçou, Cory sussurrou um "eu te amo" no seu ouvido na esperança que isso confortasse o momento. Lea prontamente respondeu o abraçando mais forte como se o quisesse todo pra ela, naquele momento.

Ao entrar na sala para assinatura dos termos, aconteceu o que Cory temia, sua raiva, seu temperamento de adolescência difícil aflorou, e nessa hora ele não tinha nem sua mãe para segurá-lo, nem Lea seu porto seguro para acalmá-lo.

Em um misto de ranco e indignação, Cory apontou os dedos no rosto da Sarah e um tom severo e calmo perguntou.

- Afinal de contas o que você quer de mim?

- Olha veja só, a estrela de Glee que se embedou, usou drogas, depois transou comigo, não aguenta as consequências é? Ou devo apenas dizer que o Sr. Cory Monteith está com medo de uma simples agulhinha de exame? HHahahaha!

Ela terminou a frase rindo como uma louca, e Cory pode ter a certeza que ela realmente não batia bem.

- Seja lá o que for, eu só espero que você não atrapalhe muito a minha vida – retrucou em alto e bom som.

Mas em mais alto e bom som gritou Sarah – Você tem uma filha!

- Caso, caso eu realmente tenha, farei de tudo para dar uma vida plena pra ela.

Cory saiu com o papel na mão para entrar na sala de exames, nessa hora percebeu a severidade do assunto. Vida plena? O que era isso? Ele seria capaz de proporcionar isso a alguém?

Os pensamentos eram suficientes para afastar a dor da agulha que penetrava agora na sua veia.

Do outro lado da clínica, Lea após ficar sem Cory e perdida em seus pensamentos com um café quentinho saído da máquina, não percebeu quanto uma menina loirinha sentou perto dela. Bastou a menina tossir para dois segundos depois Lea virar e dar conta de quem era. Caroline.

Falar ou não falar? E agora? A menina estava ali sozinha, por um lado nem Cory conhecia a própria suposta filha, se pegou pensando se tinha esse direito. Mas por outro era uma oportunidade única dela trocar algumas palavras e quem sabe ajudar o homem que ela ama a passar por isso na vida.

Sem hesitar mais ela se aproximou três cadeiras sentando ao lado da menina.

- Oi, é Caroline né? – Falou forçando um olhar quase amigável

- Sim, a menina respondeu timidamente.

- Eu sou a...

- Rachel! A menina exclamou dessa vez olhando para o rosto da Lea...

- Ops, desculpa...é Lea Michele, eu sei o seu nome, eu assisto Glee, só confundi na cabeça.

Lea estava impressionada, do olhar tímido a menina tinha desenvolvido em poucos segundos um olhar amigo e carinhoso, parecia uma criança graciosa.

- Tudo bem, você sabe que as vezes até a minha Vó, se confunde?

- Sério, a menina perguntou com ar de curiosidade.

- Sim, no telefone ela sempre desliga falando, "Rachel, minha filha", e na maioria das vezes, ou melhor todas, ela chama Cory de Finn.

Pronto se o olhar de paz da menina tinha tranquilizado Lea, foi só falar o nome de Cory para que a tristeza voltasse e ela esmorecesse.

- hey, tudo bem com você?

- Sim, eu apenas não sei como tudo vai ser, eu não sabia do meu pai, se é meu pai né? Eu apenas acho difícil ele gostar de mim depois que eu já cresci.

- Como assim? Lea perguntou tentando dar uma de psicóloga e arrancar um pouco mais da menina.

- Os pais não gostam só de bebês? Minha Vó disse pra mim, antes de eu sair do Canadá que ele não deve me achar filha dele, porque já faz muito tempo, eu to quase grande, ele só vai dar dinheiro pra minha mãe e só, eu nunca vou ter um pai.

Pronto, Lea estava chocada, horrorizada, mas acima de tudo entendendo a história, provavelmente a mãe daquela graciosa menina era uma golpista, e a Vó então, nem se fala, como teve coragem de falar aquilo pra menina?

Ela rapidamente se ajoelhou ficando na altura da menina sentada na cadeira. Não que fosse difícil com o seu tamanho. Mas ela quis se aproximar e percebeu que a menina não recuou, segurou sua mão no mesmo instante.

- Caroline, não a nenhuma maneira que Cory não se apaixone por você, sendo pequeno, médio ou grande, a qualquer hora que vocês se encontrarem você vai ver. Se ele realmente for seu pai você pode esperar todo carinho do mundo, sabe Cory é na verdade uma criança grande, um bobão, e crianças se dão bem com crianças não é mesmo?

A menina riu alto, e Lea não se conteve com sua risada e riu junto com a menina.

- Você é namorada dele né? Ele deve gostar muito de você, você é linda, mais bonita que na TV – Nessa hora, Lea conteve sua emoção a menina passou a mão em seus cabelos como se estivesse acariciando alguém pela primeira vez na vida.

Sem contar suas emoções, Lea o abraçou, e a menina apertou forte, como se pedisse para leva-la longe de tudo aquilo. Eram muitas emoções diferentes, mas ela tinha uma avaliação de momento. Com essa doçura mesmo, ela só podia ser filha do Cory.

Ele tinha terminado seu exame, e saiu procurando Lea, primeiro onde havia deixado, nada. Depois na sala de café, que obviamente seria a opção do seu passamento, nada.

Mas ao se aproximar das cadeiras da recepção, ele pode notar uma cena que facilmente não ia ser esquecida, Lea abraçada com aquela que pode ser sua filha, enxugando lágrimas nos olhos e acariciando os cabelos loirinhos da menina.

Ele podia jurar que era um cara de sorte.

O abraço foi interrompido por uma voz.

- Posso ficar com ciúmes?

Era Cory que aproximou-se com singelo sorriso no cantos dos lábios.

Lea prontamente levantou, deixando a menina um pouco assustada e sem saber o que fazer. Como sempre foi um pouco "intrusa", percebeu que devia mediar o encontro entre pai e filha. Talvez, pensou novamente.

- Cory, amor conheça minha nova amiga, Carol!

- Oi Carol, Cory se abaixou, muito, diga-se de passagem pra ficar na altura da menina.

- Oi...oi, a menina disse com toda timidez voltada a tona.

Cory a olhou profundamente, percebendo que um olhar diferente estava surgindo.

- Você é alto hein!

A menina exclamou arrancando risadas dos dois.

- Pois é, eu acho que tenho que sentar nessa cadeira, se não, não consigo levantar do chão mais.

- Cory sentou ao lado da menina, segurando a mão de Lea que continuava em pé.

- Então Carol você já conhecia Nova York?

- Não, nunca vim, eu queria ir no parque que vi, mas minha mãe só me deixa no hotel.

- Hmm, entendi, então se eu disser que sua mãe me autorizou levar você pra um passeio, e eu acho que conheço esse parque hein? Lea você conhece também né?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Nessa instante, Caroline era outra, pulou da cadeira ficando de pé, com sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Sério? Agora? Eu vou mesmo?

- Sim se você quiser ir com nós dois. Agora não, mas amanhã que tal? Hoje você vai fazer um exame tá? Só uma picadinha e de recompensa, amanhã te levo no parque, pode ser?

Se podia ser ou não, Cory ficou sem resposta com a menina jogada nos braços dele. Rindo e feliz.

Ele podia dizer que poucas vezes ele tinha se sentido assim na sua vida, era uma sensação estranha, ele ainda estava em apuros, a situação com os advogados tinham sido tensas. Provavelmente a tal da Sarah era realmente a golpista que ele imaginava. Por outro lado, tudo tinha sido compensado conhecendo a menina. A vida estava diferente para ele, para Lea, para sua família. Mas olhando para o sorriso imenso de Lea, ele podia jurar, que talvez não fique tão ruim assim.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá pessoas! Depois de anos voltei! Sei que Monchele já está ai com apegos para nós e para o mundo, mas a história continua!

Espero que gostem do capitulo! Por favor, comentem hein? Aproveitem!

Era um dia apenas mais um dia ensolarado em Nova York, a cidade que nunca para se preparava para o amanhecer, o sol ainda tímido já podia ser visualizado através do Horizonte da Ilha de Manhattan.

Saindo da cidade naquele amanhecer aparentemente comum um carro dirigia em direção a Nova Jersey, os poucos quilômetros que separam os estados americanos eram percorridos por uma Carol em profundo sono no banco de trás, uma Lea sonolenta no banco da frente, e um Cory responsável e compenetrado na estrada que os levaria ao Six Flags Great Adventure. O dia estava apenas começando.

Chegando ao estacionamento do parque Cory acordou as duas meninas que rapidamente limparam a "baba" deixada no carro durante o sono, a viagem não era longa, apenas uma horinha, porém como tinham saído muito cedo, estava difícil resistir. A escolha por um parque em Nova Jersey não tinha sido feita a toa, com menos fotógrafos e paparazzis, o casal teria um pouco mais de paz para circular com a menina no estado vizinho.

Após a compra de ingressos, os três partiram para um super café da manhã com direito a panquecas, bacon e waffles com muiiiito doce de leite. Cory e Carol devoravam tudo com cara de satisfeitos enquanto Lea só torcia o nariz pra tanta gulodice.

A parte da manhã foi cheia de diversão para o trio. O difícil estava sendo para Cory distinguir quem era mais criança ali? Carol ou Lea? Tudo bem que pelo tamanho ela estava conseguindo se misturar com todas as crianças nas entradas dos brinquedos, sem ninguém perceber. A animação e a interação entre as duas parecia muito forte.

Depois de almoçar, comer algodão-doce, quase vomitar em uma das 13 montanhas-russas que o parque oferecia. Cory viu quase todo seu salário ir embora na maldita barraca de tiros no Xerife, que depois de apenas umas 245466 tentativas ele conseguiu ganhar um urso para Carol e um para Lea.

Carol abraçou amorosamente

- "Obrigada Cory...mas, eu...eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar?"

- "Fala, Carol, o que você quer?"

- "Er na verdade, tenho medo que você fique chateado..."

Pegando a menina no colo e sentando do lado da Lea ele respondeu – "Não ficarei, prometo"

- "Eu queria dar o nome dele de Puck, porque é na verdade, meu personagem favorito no Glee, desculpa tá? Eu não gosto muito do Finn, não" – Completou fazendo careta.

A gargalhada que se ouviu no momento seguinte, com certeza podia ser ouvida pelo parque, ou melhor, pelo estado inteiro. Lea riu muito da cara de surpreso de Cory e da tentativa toda de Carol para consertar o que havia dito. Tarde demais, nessa hora o próprio já estava se vingando com longas cócegas.

A viagem de volta aconteceu tranquilamente e como na ida, as duas, novamente estavam dormindo, enquanto ele dirigia.

Chegando no hotel para deixar Carol o casal foi tomado por um novo aviso, a mãe da menina, não estava mais lá. Segundo o recepcionista Sarah tinha voltado ao Canadá para uma festa com o namorado.

Cory ficou furioso, ligou para seu advogado, ligou para a própria Sarah e discutiu e muito com ela pelo telefone acusando de irresponsável e outras coisas que o próprio nem lembraria depois.

Lea por sua vez tentava contornar a história, para que a menina não notasse a movimentação estranha, mas olhando a carinha dela, podia ter certeza estar sendo inútil.

Aproximou-se de Cory e puxou para um canto do hotel.

"-Amor, eu sei que está nervoso, mas vamos deixar isso o menos desconfortável pra ela, pra você e pra nós, por favor? Vamos leva-la daqui, vamos pra minha casa, já que a sua está precisando de algumas coisas ainda..."

- "Lea, eu sei que você tem razão, mas é tão difícil, sabe"? Vai ser mais difícil ainda saber que ela não é minha filha, olha o que essa menina sofre?

Lea o abraçou enquanto ele recebia um telefone do advogado que estava marcando esse abandono no processo todo, o resultado só iria sair na segunda, mas era melhor garantir.

Cory depois de desligar retribui o abraço e no seu ouvido só conseguiu dizer: - "Não sei o que seria de mim sem você"

Chegando até Carol que nessa hora derrubava algumas lágrimas. Lea prontamente animou a menina prometendo um grande momento de compras, já que ela ficaria 4 dias com eles, era bem importante.

Depois de uma tarde de compras. Carol chegou na casa da Lea e percebeu o quanto foi bem recebida por Sheila, a menina estava apaixonada pela gata. O casal arrumou o quarto de hospedes, colocou a menina na cama e seguiu para o quarto.

Quando ambos já estavam prontos para dormir, Lea virou-se:

- "Cory, daqui a pouco a fumaça enche meu quarto, o que você tá pensando tanto?"

Ele puxou Lea e cheirou seu cabelo, sentindo seu perfume como se pudesse, ou quisesse fugir do mundo.

- "Eu não sei, sabe? Tantas coisas, lembro da minha vida de antes, o quanto eu magoei as pessoas, o quanto eu aprontei e modifiquei meu futuro, o quanto isso tá afetando você."

Olhou fundo nos olhos dela, naquele momento um filme passava pela cabeça dele, o dia que a conheceu, quando compartilharam o primeiro e tímido beijo em cena, quando trocaram o primeiro e nada tímido beijo fora das telas. As idas e vindas, as declarações de amor e grande tentação que assombrou os longos três anos de jogar, a vontade tudo pro alto e contar pra todo mundo que estavam juntos. Finalmente juntos, depois de tudo isso, deles finalmente viverem essa vida com menos cobrança, o que acontece? Cory, realmente tinha motivos para soltar fumaça pela cabeça.

- "Amor, olha eu estou aqui, não estou? Eu nunca mesmo teria imaginado essa vida, quando ficava lá nos estúdios tentando seduzir o alto, moreno e difícil Canadense ai." – Falou rindo e roubando um selinho do namorado.

- "Então, mas voltando Cory até ontem nosso maior problema era despistar os paparazzis, talvez após essa segunda-feira tenhamos que fugir deles, proteger a Carol e dar carinho pra ela".

Cory nessa hora estava sorrindo como um bobo enquanto entrelaça seus dedos nos dela.

- "Eu não me importo ok? Não me importo porque amo você, porque já passamos por tantas coisas, estou junto com você".

Lea podia jurar que uma lágrima tinha escorrido no rosto dele, mas preferiu ficar quieta, porque ela já tinha aprendido nós três anos de convivência com o Cory. Quanto mais alto o homem mais teimoso ele é.

- "Eu te amo muito Lea, muito, obrigada por tudo"

Eram três da manhã quando Lea acordou assustada, o segundo pesadelo da noite estava lhe tirando o sono. Olhou para o lado para ver Cory dormindo em sono profundo. Finalmente pensou, depois de todos os carinhos, beijos e afagos, ele ainda tinha demorado a dormir.

Chegando na sala Lea visualizou uma penumbra, andando devagar percebeu a pequena Carol compenetrada na TV e enrolada em bola de cobertas no sofá.

- "Não conseguiu dormir é?"

- "Lea, descul...desculpa, eu te acordei?" – Os olhos arregalados da menina não escondiam o susto.

- " Fica tranquila, também perdi o sono, mas agora você mocinha o que faz aqui?"

De cabeça baixa a menina assumiu para Lea com algumas lágrimas que tinha usado o telefone para tentar falar com a mãe e não tinha conseguido. Tentando suavizar a situação Lea ofereceu um santo remédio para a tristeza – Sorvete de chocolate.

Depois de muita guloseima as duas deitaram no sofá assistindo TV.

- "Carol você não quer ir pra cama? Acho que Cory logo levanta sentindo a minha falta lá"

- "Eu queria ficar aqui na verdade..." – A menina completou com cara de súplica para ela.

- "Você gosta muito dele né? Eu vejo, e ele gosta de você né? Ele te olha como se tivesse olhando para uma princesa.

As duas riram, enquanto Lea explicava a importância dele na sua vida, e como era muito bom ter ele perto dela.

- " E como vocês começaram a namorar?"

- "Ixxii, pequena, é uma looooonga história, um dia eu te conto"

Cory despertou no quarto com seu Iphone, eram 8h da manhã e ele percebeu que estava sem a namorada ao lado, sabendo o quanto ela gostava de dormir até tarde, levantou depressa, algo estava errado.

Quando chegou na sala não conseguiu parar de rir com a cena, Lea estava lá enrolada no sofá com Carol no seu lado e claro, Sheila nos seus pés. As duas, ou melhor, três estavam adoráveis.

E Cory não podia deixar de notar o quanto Lea estava ligada a menina, muito mais que ele, inclusive, as duas já tinham uma cumplicidade muito grande.

Os dias seguintes se passaram mais rápido do que ambos imaginavam as férias, nesse caso, estavam ajudando e muito. Divertiram-se com Carol jogando vídeo game, passeando no Central Park e fazendo várias guloseimas para jantar em casa mesmo.

A tão esperada segunda-feira tinha finalmente chegado e como todos sabiam a tensão era grande em torno do resultado.

O som do Iphone tocou, mas não era o simples despertador, era o som de uma ligação. Cory e Lea levantaram no fundo, enquanto tentavam pegar o celular que caiu no chão devido à ação desastrada dos dois. Quando finalmente atendeu, ele conseguiu ouvir o veredicto do exame de DNA do outro lado da linha e sem esboçar nenhuma reação, ele apenas deixou o telefone cair no chão novamente.


End file.
